


Ghost Of A Former Sun

by Clara_In_Stress



Series: Laugst 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_In_Stress/pseuds/Clara_In_Stress
Summary: “This time I might just disappear” (Ghost, Mystery Skulls)





	Ghost Of A Former Sun

Being forgotten felt bland, like a void was consuming him from inside out.

Hunk had Pidge. They could understand each other in their intelligence.

Allura had Lotor. They could love each other in their similarities.

Shiro wasn’t Shiro. But only he knew.

Coran was too busy actually being useful. Saving the Universe while Voltron dissipated in a foolishly hopeful dream.

Keith was away. He had his own objectives away from the team.

And Lance was left behind, disappearing silently like a drop of water in the big ocean.

A ghost of a former Sun, withering away day by day.

Until he finally left. Took matters into his own hands. Carried the burden by himself.

And the Lone Paladin, savior of the Universe, was forever remembered as a faded shadow one could only see in the corner of the eyes. A somber vision of a wandering soul forgotten by who should’ve cared.

Guilty doesn’t disappear, though, Voltron found out later on.


End file.
